A Clark's Tale
by snappish79
Summary: Alternate universe. Even in the past Clark can’t catch a break. Clana story. COMPLETED
1. The Beginning

Description: Alternate universe. Even in the past Clark can't catch a break. Clana story.  
  
Spoilers: Pilot. I found transcripts of the pilot and used that for the beginning story line and changed it a bit to fit the time.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine; but thanks to the people who created them so that I could mess around with them in my warped mind.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! Also " " means talking out loud and ' ' means to themselves. This chapter is probably going to be a long one, but the following chapters shouldn't be as long.  
  
~A Clark's Tale~  
  
1589 in a land far away. . .  
  
The king's coach bounced through the village on its way to one of the manors on his land. Inside the coach, King Lionel read the monthly reports he got from the Lord whose home he was on the way to. He liked to keep abreast of what was going on in his land and this Lord was running his manor to the ground. He could not expect his kingdom to prosper if everyone wasn't working the way they were supposed to. Across from him, his son, Alexander was playing with wooden soldiers. "Alexander," stop playing with those toys, you're getting too old for that," Lionel said peering over his documents at his son.  
  
"I don't want to Father, I like my toys," Lex replied. He hated when his father called him Alexander. He preferred being called Lex as his mother had done before she died.  
  
Lionel put his papers aside completely and sighed. "Alexander, you are the future king. You don't have the luxury of playing around." Lex ignored him and continued playing with his soldiers. Lionel leaned forward and grabbed his son's face to make him look at him. "Son, you have a destiny and you're never going to get anywhere if you're playing around."  
  
~~~  
  
In another part of the village the Kent's pulled their broken down wagon to a stop at the Lang residence. Jonathan and Martha got out of their wagon and grabbed the produce they were there to deliver. They walked to the back entrance and knocked on the door. An attractive woman, whose face lit up when she saw Jonathan, answered the door. "Jonathan, how lovely to see you," Nell noticed Martha standing behind her husband, "Martha, hello," she added obviously disappointed to see her. "What brings you two to town?"  
  
"Lady Nell, we're here with the weekly produce delivery," Martha said lifting her basket toward Nell.  
  
"Well, come on in, you can leave them on the counter for the cook to put away." As the Kent's walked in to put the produce down, Nell's niece, Lana, came bouncing into the room.  
  
Lana walked up to Martha and pulled on her dress. Martha turned to the little girl and knelt down to eye level with her, "Hello Miss Lana, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm good," Lana said, "my Mommy and Daddy are coming back home today!"  
  
As Lana continued talking to Martha, Nell leaned over to where Jonathan was standing. Leaning in close to Jonathan she said, "Oh, by the way Jonathan, Lord Lang wanted me to give you this." Reaching into the bodice of her dress, Nell pulled out a folded piece of paper. Jonathan looked away and moved over a step. Nell moved close to him again reaching out to hand him the paper, "He wanted to change his produce order for next week, he's having a party."  
  
Jonathan took the paper out of Nell's hand, making sure not to come in contact with it. He glanced it over, "This isn't a problem," he said folding the note and putting it in his pocket. He turned to Martha who was still talking to Lana. "Come Martha, it's time to go."  
  
"I'll see you next week, Lana. Take care and be good," she said moving back over to Jonathan.  
  
Martha curtsied and Jonathan bowed, "Good day Lady Nell, Miss Lana," Jonathan said as they turned to leave."  
  
"Goodbye Jonathan," she replied with a smile, "Martha," she added dryly.  
  
As Jonathan and Martha climbed back into the wagon, Martha started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny," Jonathan asked.  
  
"She pulled that note out of her bodice!" Martha said and started laughing again.  
  
"I looked away!" Jonathan exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Honey. Jonathan," Martha paused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you see Lana? She's gotten so big. I see her little face and that's all that I've ever wanted." Martha's eyes started tearing up and Jonathan put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Honey, God will give us a child when He sees fit. We just have to trust that it will happen when it's the right time." Jonathan picked up the reins and turned his horse toward the drive.  
  
~~~  
  
"My dear Lord Ethan," Lionel cut in interrupting Ethan's incisive babbling, "the simple fact of the matter is that you aren't getting the job done. If you want to continue as Lord here, then I want these fields to produce crops. Not wither away and die as they have been these past two seasons."  
  
As his father talked to Lord Ethan, Lex wandered into the field. Why did his father have to drag him to his chats with the nobles? All he wanted was to be back at the castle riding his horse through the fields. He just wanted to be like all the other peasant kids who played all day. They didn't have "the weight of a kingdom on their shoulders," as his father always told him.  
  
"Don't go to far Son, we shouldn't be too much longer," Lionel turned back to Ethan, "Now I'm only giving you another season to turn this land around."  
  
Lex walked farther into the fields away from his father and the weight of the kingdom. He was walking when he heard a faint voice.  
  
"Help me."  
  
"Who's there," Lex asked, his voice wavering.  
  
"Help me, please," came the voice again.  
  
Frightened, Lex started running farther into the field. The more he ran his breath came out in short painful gasps. He fell to the ground and sat up against a pole.  
  
"Hey kid," Lex looked up and saw a man tied to the pole with his arms pulled away from his body and bound with rope.  
  
"Please help me!" the man begged. Lex started backing away from the pole terrified of the peasant. Behind him he heard a booming sound and turned around to look. In the distance, black plumes of smoke were streaking to the sky. The debris was moving closer to where he and the peasant were. Suddenly a giant rock was flying toward them. It hit the ground where the man was tied to the cross. Lex was blown back by the impact. He landed with a thud and started screaming.  
  
~~~  
  
Back at the Lang residence, Nell, carrying Lana came out of the house as Lana's parent's coach pulled up the drive. Nell looked up to the sky where she noticed the black smoke racing to the ground. "What in the world is that?"  
  
Lana's parents were stepping out of the coach. "Hi Lana," Laura Lang called out to her daughter as she and Lewis got out.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" Lana called back. Without warning one of the rocks came hurtling down and crashed into Lord and Lady Lang's carriage, killing them instantly. Nell and Lana were blown to the ground. Lana tried to pull out of Nell's arms crying, "Mommy, Daddy!"  
  
~~~  
  
Jonathan and Martha drove in silence as they neared their farm. Next to their wagon, a rock came flying by crashing into the nearby field.  
  
"Jonathan, what's happening?" Martha cried out terrified. A rock hit the ground in front of them spooking their horse. The horse reared back and tried to get away tipping over the Kent's wagon in the process.  
  
~~~  
  
Lionel was running through the fields to where he had last seen his son go. "Lex! Lex where are you?" The dying corn fields had been completely flattened by the crashing rocks. On the ground Lionel sees a tuft of hair the same red shade as his son's hair. "Lex! Lex!" Lionel called again. He heard some moaning coming from near by him and ran towards it. Lionel saw his son lying on the ground, most of his hair missing. Lionel took a horrified step back from his son covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
~~~  
  
Jonathan and Martha started reviving themselves beneath their over turned wagon. Jonathan noticed a movement to his side and turned his head. Bewildered he said "Martha."  
  
Martha turned her head with a look of shock at seeing a naked little boy next to their wagon. The little boy bent down and grabbed the sides of the wagon. He began to lift the wagon off of Jonathan and Martha. The two of them climb out from beneath the wagon amazed. Martha turns back to the wagon and pulled out a blanket from beneath it. Going over to the little boy she wrapped him in the blanket and picked him up.  
  
"Jonathan," she gasped out turning to her husband.  
  
Exasperated Jonathan replied, "Martha, kids don't just fall out of the sky!"  
  
"Then where did he come from?"  
  
"He must have parents somewhere." Just then Jonathan noticed something behind Martha and stepped toward it. On the ground was a small pod.  
  
"Somehow I don't think his parents are from around here," Martha said coming up from behind her husband.  
  
"Honey, we can't just keep him, what are we going to tell people? That we found him wandering around a field.  
  
"We didn't find him, he found us."  
  
~~~  
  
1601  
  
"Clark, hurry up! You and your father have a lot of deliveries to do today," Martha called to her son who was still in his bedroom.  
  
Clark walked into the kitchen of his family's home. He sat at the table where his mother was about to serve breakfast. His father walked in from the barn. His day had already started hours before when he woke up to feed the livestock and see to matters on the farm before heading out to make his deliveries. "Good morning, Mother," he said taking a piece of bacon off the plate she was placing on the table, "good morning Father."  
  
The three sat at the table and ate a quiet breakfast. When they finished Clark's mother stood up to clear the table. "I'll get that, Mom, you just sit." Clark stood and with super human speed cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. When he was done he turned to his father and said, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Jonathan stood up, kissed his wife goodbye and headed out the door with Clark. The two men climbed into their wagon and directed the horse toward the village. On the way Jonathan told Clark how they would divide the days deliveries. "You can make the deliveries to the homes, Clark, I'll stay at the stand today."  
  
"Really Father?" Clark was amazed at his father's suggestion. He had always stayed at the stand while his father made the deliveries. On days that it was too cold to stay at the stand, Clark went with his father on his rounds, but always waited in the wagon as his father made the delivery.  
  
"Yes Son, I think it's about time you learn all aspects of the business. Now you know the route and I think you'll do a fine job," Jonathan finished as they got to the stand. They unloaded the wagon with the good his father would sell and his father gave him some last minute directions, "And don't forget that when you deliver at the castle to make sure you pull the wagon well to the side and cut through the gardens to the back door."  
  
"Got it Father, don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
~~~  
  
It had taken Clark all day to make his deliveries. He was careful in making sure that he got the orders right and was proud of himself for making all the deliveries on his own. Now he only had one last delivery to make at the castle. He was a bit nervous about going to the castle never having been farther than the side as he waited for his father. He finally pulled up to the delivery entrance and grabbed the delivery for the King. There were many baskets to deliver to the castle as there were always so many people residing inside, but Clark had no trouble picking up all six baskets and carrying them to the back door. Clark cut through the castles beautiful gardens and knocked on the door. One of the cook's assistants opened the door and helped Clark carry in the produce. She went and got the sack of money as payment and Clark was on his way again. He didn't see anyone outside and decided to take a quick stroll through the gardens.  
  
~~~  
  
Lady Lana Lang exited the castle and headed toward the gardens. The castle felt so stuffy to her and on beautiful days like this she needed to get out. She had been living at the castle since soon after the day the rocks rained from the sky. The day her parents were killed. The King had been taking stock of the damage that had occurred when he stopped at her families home. He had taken an immediate liking to Nell and decided to make her his wife. They had moved into the castle soon after that.  
  
When Lana had first moved in, she and Lex did not get along very well. It wasn't until her aunt Nell had passed away, two years after her marriage to the King, that she and Lex finally got closer. Lex, whose hair had completely fallen out rather than grown back, had found her crying in the garden one afternoon. He had comforted her and listened to her as she cried out how she no longer had anyone in the world. From that day forward she and Lex had become as close as if they had been brother and sister. It was Lex who had convinced his father to allow her to stay on after her aunt's death rather than sending her away like he had wanted to.  
  
Lana always tried to stay as far away from Lionel as possible, more so now that Lex spent more time on his other properties than he did at the castle. The only time she ever really spent time with the king was at nightly banquet. She usually kept to her rooms with Chloe, one of her ladies in waiting. Lana turned into the garden and headed towards the roses. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that anyone else was in the garden.  
  
Clark was looking around the garden and wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. He ran right into the other person who went down in a blur of red. Clark stood over the woman who had fallen to the ground. He couldn't move. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen with her raven black hair and hazel eyes; which were glaring back at him. Clark quickly recovered and offered his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry my lady," Clark said.  
  
Lana glared up to see who had knocked her down. The young man standing above her surprised her. She took the hand that he was offering and allowed him to stand her up. She stood and smoothed out her red velvet dress and adjusted the ruby circlet around her head. She took this time to take a look at the man in front of her. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. The way he was dressed told her that he was a peasant. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The young man was about to answer when they both heard a voice calling out, "Lana?"  
  
Lana obviously recognized the voice because she turned to Clark and told him, "Go quickly!" Clark dashed around a bend in the garden but stayed hidden to see who was going toward the woman called Lana.  
  
"Lana," came the voice again. Around the corner of the garden came a young blonde man who smiled once he saw Lana.  
  
"My Lord Whitney," Lana said curtsying.  
  
"My Lady Lana," Whitney replied taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back. "I was actually coming to ask you to stroll with me around the garden."  
  
Clark turned and left as the couple headed his way. He super dashed back to the wagon and headed back to his father's stand to pick him up. He made small talk with his father on the way home, his mind on the beautiful Lady Lana.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Wow, this was a long chapter. If you made it this far thanks! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have time! 


	2. One Good Turn

A/N: I'm sorry that it's been so long since I started the story! You all know how it is.life gets in the way and you find you don't have time to do what you want. Thank you so much for reviewing! Now back to our regularly scheduled program. Clark grows up and meets Lana and even in the 1600s he's up against Whitney. Thank you so much for the feedback.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
When Clark and his Father got home Clark excused himself and went for a walk. Ever since his meeting with Lana that afternoon he felt an overabundance of energy that he wanted to walk off. He walked into the woods just off of his family's farm. There was a river nearby that he always went to when he just wanted to think. He knew that Lana was way out of his league, but he couldn't get the image of the beautiful Lana out of his mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Lex stopped his horse on the hill overlooking the castle. He ran his hand over his now bald head. After the day when the rocks fell, his hair had continued to fall out instead of grow back. His father's horror over the incident hadn't changed and since then he continued to push his son away. Perhaps that was why it had been almost a year since he had last been home. He preferred to stay as far away from his father as possible. He spent most of his time on the other properties he managed. His trips home would be even more infrequent if it weren't for Lana. He knew that she was lonely since the death of her aunt. She didn't have any friends outside of Chloe and she rarely left her rooms. He hated seeing her that way and spent as much time with her as possible when he was home. He had decided that it was time she married. He would throw balls to introduce her to any eligible men in the kingdom. Hopefully she would find a man that she would be happy with and wouldn't be so lonely anymore.  
  
Everything happened so quickly, lost in his thoughts, Lex didn't see the young man walking in the woods until it was too late. His horse reared up and knocked Lex into the river behind him. Lex landed on a rock and was knocked out. Clark was startled when he came face to face with a horse. The rider was thrown off and fell into the river. Clark didn't waste time; he jumped in the river after him. He dove under the water and swam toward the man. He reached him and started pulling him toward the shore.  
  
When Clark reached the shore he noticed the blood coming out of the man's head. He knew that he couldn't help the man there so he picked him up and super sped him to his family's cottage. "Mother, Father," he called as he hurried into the house.  
  
His mother walked into the room where she noticed her son carrying the man, "My God Clark, what happened?"  
  
"He was riding by the river when came upon me, his horse spooked and tossed him into the river. I think he hit his head on a rock. He took the man toward his room and laid him down on his cot.  
  
Clark's mother followed in after getting a basin full of water and some cloths to clean the wound on his head. After bandaging him up she turned to Clark and asked, "Are you all right, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine, but is he going to be all right?" Clark asked concerned.  
  
"I'm sure he will be, but he is going to be out for a while." Just then Jonathan walked into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Clark quickly told his father the story. "Well, by the way he dresses, I'd say that he's a lord. Hopefully he will recover soon. Until then we just have to wait."  
  
~~~  
  
The sunlight coming through the window caused Lex to wake up. He opened his eyes in the unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to clear his head, but couldn't think past the pounding headache. He tried to sit up but was so overcome with dizziness that he laid back down. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was in a peasant's home, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he got there.  
  
"Oh good, you are awake." Clark walked to the door and called out, "Mother, he is awake." Coming back to the stranger he asked, "How are you feeling today?"  
  
Lex looked at the young man standing in the doorway. Suddenly he remembered seeing him by the river, but nothing after that. "How did I get here?" he managed to ask.  
  
"Your horse threw you off yesterday afternoon and you hit your head on a rock when you landed in the river. I dove in, got you out, and brought you here to bandage your wound." Just then Clark's mother came in with some toast and tea.  
  
"I've brought you something to eat and some tea." Clark helped sit the man up and Martha put the tray on his lap. "So what is your name? Do you live around here?"  
  
"My name is Lex. I am visiting my father but I live most of the year on my other properties. And you are?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Martha Kent and this is my son Clark. My husband Jonathan is in town delivering the produce we grow on our farm. We want you to feel free to stay here as long as you'd like while you recover."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Kent for your hospitality and thank you Clark for saving my life. I promise you that I'll return the favor."  
  
Lex stayed and rested for the night. Clark had retrieved his horse from the river the day before and Lex got an early start the next morning. Mrs. Kent had packed him a basket with some bread and a small bottle of wine. Though the Kent's didn't have much, they shared with him everything they had. As Lex rode away from the Kent farm he vowed to himself that he would repay them for the kindness they showed him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ah Alexander, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence. I was expecting you two days ago." Lionel said as Lex entered the hall.  
  
"I had an unexpected accident." Lex said sitting next to his father.  
  
His father had a brief moment of concern, "Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"I was riding next to the river when my horse was spooked by a person walking and threw me into the river. The young man pulled me out and took me to his families house where his mother bandaged me up."  
  
"Who was it that helped you?"  
  
"The Kent's. They own a very small farm in the outskirts of the village where they grow and sell their produce. From what I was able to see their small area of land produces well. They don't have much but they shared with me everything they had. Their own son gave up his room so I'd have a place to rest."  
  
"Of course they did, you're the Prince."  
  
"They didn't know who I was, they helped me because they are nice people and it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll send over a basket of Cook's finer pastries as a thank you."  
  
"That's all my life is worth father? A basket of pastries? You'll have to do better than that. They saved my life," Lex finished as he sat in a near by seat. "Maybe we should try and save theirs."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Well another chapter finished. Sorry again that it took so long to get back up! I'll try to keep writing as much as I can, but we all know how life can get! Review if you have time! 


	3. Deserves Another

A/N: Look, you get another chapter! I know, I'm just great, well, I try! I don't know if what Lionel does towards the end of the story could actually have been done, but it's just a story and that's just the way life is. Review if you have time!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Clark and his father were just loading up that days produce delivery when they noticed the messenger from the palace riding toward them. Jonathan and Clack stopped loading and approached the messenger.  
  
"I'm looking for Jonathan Kent," the messenger said as soon as he reached the two men.  
  
"I'm Jonathan Kent."  
  
"I have a message for you," he said pulling out some rolled up parchment. Clearing his throat, he read, "Our King Lionel and his son, Prince Alexander, request the honor of your family's presence as soon as possible."  
  
"What is this about?" Jonathan asked, looking at the messenger quizzically as he reached out to take the parchment from him.  
  
"I'm afraid I wouldn't know sir, I'm just the messenger."  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you," turning to Clark he said, "Son, just go and tell your mother where I've gone and them go one with-"  
  
"I'm sorry sir," the messenger cut in, "uh, perhaps I wasn't clear," the messenger looked from Jonathan to Clark a bit nervously, "er, the King would like the presence of your whole family," he emphasized.  
  
Jonathan glared back at the messenger, clearly not happy with the idea of bringing his family to the castle for an audience with the king, and then noticed, for the first time, the carriage parked in front of his house. "Very well, Clark go and get your mother."  
  
Ten minutes later the Kent's were in the carriage and on their way to the castle. "What do you suppose the King wants with us?" Martha Kent asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know, Clark, did everything go alright when you took the produce delivery the other day?"  
  
Clark answered yes, but thought about it more as the carriage shook its way toward the castle. It hadn't gone alright when he went to the castle. He hadn't had time to really think about Lana since the incident with Lex had happened. He wondered if Lana could have mentioned their encounter to the King who had somehow figured out that Clark was trespassing on his property and now wanted to not only punish him, but also punish his whole family? Clark tried to discredit this idea; there was no way that Lana could have possibly figured out who he was. Clark was so lost in thought that before he knew it, the messenger was escorting them from the carriage through the castle.  
  
Clark absently glanced at his surroundings as the passed hall after hall with portraits hanging everywhere. His heart started pounding harder and harder as they walked farther and farther into the castle. Finally the messenger lead them into a beautifully furnished waiting room and told them to wait there while he walked the doors on the opposite end of the room.  
  
A few minutes later the doors opened and finely dressed lords and ladies walked out of the room, many of them looking at the Kent's surprised to see them in the waiting room. As the final lord left the room the messenger came back out and motioned the Kent's to follow him.  
  
They followed him into the room and started walking down the long aisle toward the group of people at the end. Clark looking behind him as two guards closed the door on all the lords and ladies looking in trying to figure out why these people had an audience with the King.  
  
As they neared the front of the hall, Clark noticed the King first; he was sitting on his throne with his crown on his head looking at the Kent's as if they were a mild irritation he had to deal with. This did not help Clark's feeling of foreboding; he just knew that this couldn't be good. To calm himself a little he glanced around to the other occupants in the room. There was a tall blonde boy with piercing blue eyes glaring at Clark. He recognized him instantly as the person talking to Lana the day in the garden. Clark looked away and his eyes locked with those of Lana.  
  
The look of shock in her eyes told him that she recognized him instantly; she gave him a questioning look wondering what he was doing there. Clark was relieved, if she looked at him questioningly, then she had nothing to do with why they were there. Clark gave her the briefest hint of a smile before looking away, missing the scowl that crossed over the blondes face.  
  
Clark looked to the only other person in the room and his mouth fell open. Standing next to Lionel was Lex, the same man who had recovered at his house only two days before, but now he was seated next to the King with a crown of his own on his head. From the amused look on Lex's face, he saw the little exchange between Clark and Lana.  
  
As soon as the party reached the King, Clark and his father bowed and his mother curtsied to the King and Prince. Lionel didn't waste time getting to the point, "I understand that my son was residing at your home recently," Lionel said turning his gaze toward Jonathan.  
  
"Yes, though at the time I was unaware that he was your son, Your Highness," Jonathan replied.  
  
"Be that as it may, you still did him a great service taking him into your home like that. I would like to show you a token of my esteem-"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Your Highness," Jonathan cut in, "we did what was right, there is no need for you to do-"  
  
"It is my right and pleasure to do what I please," Lionel cut back in, "since you did help my son out not knowing who he was, I would like your family to move into the land just outside the castle walls. It is an old property that I would like you to restore for me. I will of course also be paying you "  
  
"Your Highness, while you offer is very gracious, we couldn't possibly-" Jonathan tried to say, but Lionel would hear nothing of it.  
  
"Jonathan, I'll take your refusal of my offer only as a sign of politeness, but it is my will and as such is beyond contestation," Lionel finished definitively.  
  
Jonathan bowed, "Yes of course, Your Highness. We gratefully accept your generosity."  
  
"Very good," Lionel said seemingly quite bored with the entire business. "My son will show you around and take you to your land, if you have any questions, ask him. Now if you'll excuse me I have some other matters to attend to." With that Lionel got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Clark looked at his mother and father. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"You'll have to forgive my father, he isn't one to socialize," Lex was coming over to where they were standing, "Mr. And Mrs. Kent, it's good to see you again."  
  
Jonathan bowed and Martha curtsied with a quiet, "Your Highness."  
  
"Please, please call me Lex," he said.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't!" Martha said blushing furiously.  
  
"I insist," turning to Clark he said, "How are things."  
  
"Strange right now," Clark replied not really knowing how to address Lex after finding out he was the Prince. He shot a look to his father who looked just as lost as he did.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Clark and his parents turned their heads when Lana spoke, Clark saw his parents turn and saw the look of recognition that came over his mother's face. "I don't know if you remember me, but-"  
  
"Miss Lana, or actually Lady Lana now, my God, it's been years," his mother said.  
  
"Please Mrs. Kent, call me Lana," she said as she came up to his mother, "and yes it has been years. It's good to see you both," she said also looking at Clark's father as she spoke.  
  
Martha was still very flustered at being told to call the Prince and Lana by their first names, turned to Clark, "This is our son Clark."  
  
"How do you do my Lady," Clark said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Just Lana. Nice to meet you," she said smiling slightly. The blonde man standing just behind her cleared his throat and Lana blushed at forgetting to introduce the other person in the room. She turned to Whitney completely missing the amused smile tugging at Lex's mouth. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, this is Lord Whitney."  
  
"No need for formalities, Whitney will do fine since we are all at a casual acquaintance," Whitney smiled at Clark's parents but Clark instantly disliked him. His smile seemed a bit forced and his mouth tightened a little when he told them to call him by his first name as if he greatly disliked the idea of people below his station using his given name.  
  
"Well, since the introductions have all been handled, I think that it is time the Kent's had a tour of the place and got settled."  
  
"Your High- Lex," his father said when he saw Lex open is mouth at the words 'Your Highness,' "if we are to move into a new property, we will surely need a couple of days to move our belonging into the new place."  
  
"No need, some of the castles maids have been sent to your home to pack the things you'll need straight away, as for the other things, the home is already furnished and things can be brought over as they are needed."  
  
"Lex, that is too kind, really, but we can manage that on our own."  
  
"Jonathan, it's already taken care of, there are a lot of things for you to get used to around here and there is no better time for you to do that than now. If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I just need to go to my study to pick up a few things and then I can take you on a tour." Lex started to walk to the door when Lana stopped him.  
  
"Why don't I show then Kent's around and then I will bring them to the property to meet you? That way you can take your time getting everything together and I can spend some time catching up with the Kent's." Clark turned his face expectantly toward Lex, to his thinking spending this extra time with Lana would be wonderful.  
  
"Alright, that sounds like a good idea," he saw Whitney step up and knew he was going to volunteer to show them around too, no doubt worried about Lana spending time with their new young visitor, but quickly said, "Whitney, I'll need to have a word with you," before he could offer himself up.  
  
"Of course," Whitney said a little reluctantly, It wasn't in his best interest to go against the Princes wishes especially since he knew the Prince was the one who was mostly responsible for Lana and if he ever wanted to marry her, he needed the Prince's approval.  
  
"Well, I will meet you at the house shortly," with that he and Whitney left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. I feel in the zone! Review if you have time. 


	4. In The Garden Again

A/N: Look another chapter and it hasn't been eight months!!! I know you're all excited, just try and contain yourselves!!! Anyway, Clark and his family got a little boost in life and I don't think that Whitney is too happy about that! Thank you so much for the reviews! Anyway, on with the show!  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Whitney was practically running to keep up with Lex as they left Lana and the Kent family. Whitney was furious that he had to go with Lex instead of keeping an eye on Lana with the Kent family or more specifically with Clark. He had noticed the looks that had passed between them and didn't like it one bit.  
  
"What do you think about that?" Lex was asking. "Whitney? I'm sorry, but am I interrupting you?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Lex, I must have been lost in my thoughts. I mean, do you think that it's a good idea to leave Lana with those people? How much do you honestly know about them?" At the dark look that crossed Lex's face, Whitney knew that he shouldn't have questioned Lex's wishes.  
  
Lex stopped walking fully turned toward Whitney and said, "Clark saved my life and his family took me in and shared what little they had with me. If Mr. Kent had any say the situation, they'd be right back on their farm as fast as a carriage could get them there. Now, does that sound like the kind of family that is out for opportunity?"  
  
"No, you're right, I apologize for thinking that. Ah . you were saying?" Whitney asked anxious to get the conversation off of him.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying," Lex started, continuing his brisk walk down the corridor, "I think that Clark should start training as a squire and if he picks up quickly put him in training to be a knight."  
  
Whitney was appalled by this idea, training Clark to be a squire let alone a knight revolted him. "What an excellent idea, sire. We have a few new men in training, it would be my pleasure to help in anyway."  
  
Lex could hear the contempt in Whitney's voice. Lex knew that Whitney was only saying whatever he thought would keep him in Lex's good graces so that he could court Lana. He hated the thought of Lana ending up with this cold man. He knew that she deserved to be with someone better and as he continued walking with Whitney discussing Clark's future, he hoped that Lana and Clark were getting to know each other better.  
  
~~~  
  
Lana was finishing up telling the Kents everything that happened in her life ending with how Lex was the reason she was allowed to stay on at the castle as they walked out of the castle into the gardens.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear about your aunt passing away," Martha said, she wanted to reach over and hug Lana to comfort her for everything that she had gone though.  
  
Lana was taken aback by the sympathy Martha Kent was showing her. This woman whom she remembered only from her weekly visits to make deliveries was showing more caring than anyone, other than Lex, had showed her in a long time. Jonathan was still brooding over what had just happened and it was apparent that he wasn't really following the conversation. Clark, on the other hand, was following everything that she was saying with an avid interest. Lana felt her heart flutter every time she looked over at him and met his eyes. When this happened, Clark would smile and look away, a little embarrassed to have been found staring at her.  
  
"So Clark, I don't ever remember your parents bringing you over when I was younger. It would have been great to meet you then," Lana said, trying to get Clark to actually talk.  
  
"Uh . " Clark started not knowing how to answer her.  
  
"That's because my parents were always looking after him," Martha cut in quickly. She and Jonathan still had a hard time believing how Clark had come into their lives and they knew that others would never understand.  
  
"Oh," Lana replied sensing that they would just as soon drop the subject. Even Jonathan snapped his head toward them when she asked the question.  
  
"Excuse me Lana, I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind if I speak to my wife for a moment?" Jonathan asked taking Martha's hand to lead her away.  
  
"Of course, not at all." Jonathan led Martha farther into the garden away from where Clark and Lana could hear them. Clark knew that his father wanted to talk to his mother to see how they could get out of their present situation. He was still staring after them, even when they turned a corner to be completely out of earshot. He was left alone with Lana, which was great to his thinking, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"So . this looks familiar . " Lana said trailing off. Clark turned to look at her, still not saying anything. "Of course, I'm not looking up at you from the ground."  
  
Clark looked around and realized that they were standing in the same place where he had knocked her over almost a week ago. Clark's face turned bright red, "I'm so sorry about that . it was an accident!"  
  
"Oh, so you can talk! I was beginning to wonder about that." Clark was still bright red. "It's OK," Lana said putting her hand on Clark's arm, ignoring the little shock that traveled through her, "I was more startled than anything else. I don't usually see anyone out here when I go on my walks."  
  
If possible Clark's face turned even redder when she put her hand on his arm. There was an awkward pause neither of them saying anything with Clark standing there completely interested in staring at his feet and Lana, looking around searching for something to talk about.  
  
"Lana," came a female voice from somewhere near the castle. A pretty blonde girl was walking around the garden obviously looking for Lana.  
  
"I'm over here Chloe," Lana replied.  
  
Chloe started walking toward them after spotting Lana. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Lex asked me to tell you that he'd be a few minutes later meeting you, he has some business that he still needs to see to," she finally reached them and for the first time noticed Clark. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the man before her. She turned her questioning eyes to Lana, clearly wanting to know what her Lady was doing in the gardens unattended with a strange man.  
  
"Chloe, this is Clark, he is the one I was telling you about, the one that saved Lex. His parents are just around there," she said pointing to where the Kents went, "they needed to discuss something, but they should be right back," her cheeks were slightly pink knowing what Chloe was thinking, but Chloe was staring back at Clark, her eyes, still wide.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Chloe," Clark said giving her a wide smile. Lana felt a pang of jealousy and didn't know where it came from. She didn't even know him, but was still a little resentful that he was bestowing Chloe with that smile.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too," she replied, finally finding her voice. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to give you that message."  
  
"Thank you Chloe, I'll see you a little later." Chloe bobbed a curtsy and headed back toward the castle looking over her shoulder again towards Clark. She couldn't wait until she could question Lana about the handsome new stranger.  
  
Turning back to Clark, she found him staring at her again and again he glanced away and blushed. It made her feel a little better after that smile that he gave Chloe, but she knew that she wanted one of her own.  
  
"Chloe is the only person, other than Lex, that I really talk to around here. Well, and Whitney too."  
  
"Whitney seems . nice," Clark said not really wanting to talk about Whitney.  
  
"Well, don't let him fool you, he's mostly looking out for himself, but his family is very close with the King so I have to tolerate him. I'm glad that Lex is back though, things are usually better when he's around, I don't feel so lonely." Lana's face turned red as she realized what she was confiding in this virtual stranger.  
  
"I know what you mean about being lonely . at least you have Chloe to keep you company, at home, if it's not something I want to talk to my parents about, I have to keep it inside."  
  
"Well, now you can talk to me," she said catching his eyes. He smiled at her and even wider smile than the one he gave Chloe and as she smiled back in return.  
  
At that moment his parents came walking back to where they were standing, his father was scowling, obviously he hadn't found away to get out of their situation. His mother caught them gazing at each other just before Clark and Lana noticed them.  
  
"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Martha said as she reached them. "Shall we keep going then?"  
  
"Of course," Lana said and with a final look at Clark she started leading the way to the house where the Kents would now be living. She felt happy with this family. Even when she was younger and the Kents came to make their deliveries; she always loved talking with Mrs. Kent. Her parents were always away on some royal business, and Mrs. Kent was always cared about what was going on in her life. Even years later she still felt the same sense of peace with her. Now that they would be living closer, she knew that she would be stopping by often to visit with Mrs. Kent. She tried to convince herself that that was the only reason she'd be visiting often. Well a majority of the reason anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Another chapter done. I hope you all liked it. Lana seems ready to rumble with Chloe for staring at her man too much, but I've got it on pretty good authority that Clark has the hots for her. Until next time! Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. An Afternoon With The Kents

A/N: This chapter is made possible because I want to make sure Amanda has another chapter to read before she goes crazy! Thank you so much for the reviews! Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled programming!  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Jonathan had gone from being dismayed over the recent turn of events to being pleasantly impressed at the size of the land. If he was to take over in caring for this land he definitely had his work cut out for him. At least he would have Clark's help in managing the farm. Of course they would have to be much more careful now that they were a lot closer to the castle. The last thing he wanted was for the King to find out about Clark.  
  
If the size of the land was impressive, then it was nothing compared to what the house looked like. It was an enormous two-story home with every room beautifully furnished. Martha was in awe as she walked around the house. She was afraid to touch anything in fear that she might break it. Martha and Lana walked around discussing small changes that would open up the room even more.  
  
Jonathan took this opportunity to have a private word with Clark. "Well, there is no way out of this. I wouldn't be good to go against the King. I just want you to make sure that you don't use any of your abilities, we can't have anyone seeing anything."  
  
"Dad, don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything to screw this up." Clark paused and looked at his father, "I know that you don't really like this change-"  
  
"Well, I didn't think that I'd like it, but this could actually be really good for us. I guess we just wait for Lex to get here and find out all the details."  
  
They didn't have to wait long. Lex walked into the house offering apologies for being late. Lana and Martha went upstairs so that the men could talk.  
  
"Well, how do you like the place?" Lex asked.  
  
"It's a wonderful place and a lot bigger than I had expected, I don't know how Clark and I are going to handle it all," Jonathan replied.  
  
"Well, even if Clark was going to be around to help, it wouldn't have only been the two of you. You are actually going to hire a few people to help out. I suggest about five or six helpers." Lex said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex, but what do you mean even if I was going to be helping?" Clark asked a little shocked. What else would he be doing if he wasn't going to be working on the farm.  
  
"Well, as it turns out, I would like you to begin training as a squire. Whitney will be here tomorrow to take you to the ranks. There you will begin your training." Lex answered.  
  
Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. First his family moves into this new place and now the Prince himself wanted him to start training as a squire. His luck, for the first time, seemed to be good. He sensed that his father had tensed up. Obviously he didn't like the idea for obvious reasons. Clark wished that his father would trust him even a little. It wasn't like he was planning on running around at super speed or planning to pick up wagons and spin them over his head.  
  
Jonathan decided to side step the subject for now and focus on another thing Lex said, "Lex, I understand that people are going to need to be hired, but right now, I need to focus getting income from this farm, I don't have the money to pay anyone to help out."  
  
"Well, that brings me to my next point, you are being employed by the royal family, as such, you will be receiving an annual salary. In fact," reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a bag and placed in on the table where it landed with a slight kink, "here is an advance on some of your salary. There should be enough there to hire the people you need. Also hire a couple of people to help Martha with the house and you'll need at least one person to work the stables."  
  
"Stables? What stables?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"There are stables just behind the farm. I believe there are four horses stabled there. You'll have more than enough time to work everything out, but for now do you have any other questions?"  
  
"No, Lex, like you said, I just need some time to figure out what we're going to do, how to get started and stuff like that." Jonathan said.  
  
"That's understandable," Lex replied standing up, "I'll stop by in a couple of days to see what your plan is going to be. I'll also start sending some people over for you to interview, hopefully you'll find a few people to get started." Jonathan and Clark walked Lex to the door. "Whitney should be stopping by tomorrow to bring you to the lists. I'll meet you there tomorrow to make sure you get settled in. Until tomorrow Clark, Jonathan." With that Lex was gone.  
  
Jonathan and Clark went back into the living room as Martha and Lana came back downstairs. Clark's head was so full with all this new information that he forgot Lana was even there.  
  
"Did Lex leave? That's great, he was supposed to escort me home." Lana shot a quick look at Clark before looking away.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure that Clark wouldn't mind walking you back to the castle," Jonathan said. Clark could tell that his father just wanted to relay the conversation to his mother.  
  
"Of course," Clark said quickly, "I'd be happy to," he added with a smile.  
  
"OK then," turning to Martha she said, "I'll stop by again, but I'm so lad that we got to spend this after noon together." She hesitated for a minute and then leaned toward Martha and wrapped her in a hug.  
  
Tears started gathering in Martha's eyes as she hugged Lana back, "It was good to see you too."  
  
"I'll be back soon," Clark told his parents as they walked out the door.  
  
"Jonathan, do you think that's a good idea," Martha said as soon as the door closed behind her son.  
  
"He's just walking her home, I don't think he can get into much trouble doing that," Jonathan said wanting to tell his wife about his conversation with Lex.  
  
Martha's jaw dropped, "Not get into too much trouble! Didn't you see them in the garden?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Jonathan, you really need to open you eyes a bit more," she said and started telling him what she saw in the garden. Jonathan looked at the door wishing that it wasn't too late to stop his son and take Lana home himself. It just wouldn't do for Clark to get infatuated with Lana. It wouldn't do at all.  
  
~~~  
  
"And I start tomorrow," Clark finished. He had just told Lana about Lex's visit and Lex's offer to Clark.  
  
"Wow Clark, I'm really happy for you," she said.  
  
"Yeah, it should be interesting, I just wish that my father would trust me a bit more. He probably thinks that I'm going to mess up somehow."  
  
"Mess up how?" Lana asked.  
  
"Oh," Clark could have kicked himself for saying that, he didn't want her to question him too much, "I don't know, I just want to do well."  
  
"I'm sure that you'll do fine." Changing the subject she said, "I really had a good time spending today with your Mother. It's been a long time since I've had someone that I could really talk to."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that she'd love it if you stopped by whenever."  
  
"I know and I plan to. Now that your family will be living so close, you won't be getting rid of me too easily!"  
  
That notion was just fine by Clark, "Lex said that there was a stable with horses on the property, maybe we could go riding sometime." Clark's face was red by the time he finished the sentence. It was one thing to talk in the friendly manner with Lana, but quite another for him to suggest she go out with someone like him.  
  
"I'd really like that Clark." By this time they were back in the garden of the castle. They just stood there facing each other. Lana looked like she wanted to say something but she must have thought better of it because instead she said, "Well, good luck tomorrow Clark, and I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you around." Before Lana could turn and go, Clark caught her hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it. Lana's breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating erratically. Her hand was tingling when Clark let it go. She didn't trust herself to talk so she just smiled at him and turned to go into the castle. She wanted to run into the castle straight up to her room and talk to Chloe about what had happened, but she couldn't because she knew that Clark was still watching her.  
  
Clark watched her go back into the castle before tuning to go back home. He was so happy he felt like he was floating on air.  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe didn't waste any time asking questions about Clark and wasn't satisfied until she got all the answers she wanted. "So let me get this straight," she said when Lana finished telling her about her afternoon with the Kents, "you haven't seen this family in ten years and now they, and their son whom you've never met, are living right outside the castle walls."  
  
"Yes, that's about it- well, there is one more thing, you remember that day I told you about a man in the gardens who had knocked me down?"  
  
"Yeah, I remem- wait, you mean to tell me that it was HIM?"  
  
"Yes, only I didn't know who he was at the time." Lana walked over to a chair by her window. She looked out over the grounds to where the Kent house was now located in the distance. The sun was just finished setting and it was hard to see clearly in the deepening darkness. Before she realized what she was saying she said, "He's very handsome isn't he."  
  
Because she was looking out the window she didn't notice the dark look that crossed over Chloe's features. 'Of course, it's not good enough that Whitney wants to spend every moment with her, now she's got another guy and he's a peasant!' Out loud she said, "Yes, he was good looking."  
  
"And those blue eyes," Lana sighed thinking about the way Clark had kissed her hand and absentmindedly rubbing the spot where his lips were.  
  
"I wonder what Whitney thinks of him," Chloe asked innocently. Lana's head snapped around her brows drawn together. 'Ha, that did it.'  
  
"I don't know what Whitney thinks of him. In fact I haven't seen him since this afternoon."  
  
"I know." When Lana looked at her questioningly she added, "While you were out giving the royal tour, he must have sought me out at least three times to find out if you were back yet. He wasn't to happy to hear that you still weren't back, especially the later it got"  
  
Angrily, Lana said, "I don't have to answer to him and I don't see why it's any of business where I am."  
  
"Well, I imagine he thinks it is. You know he wants to marry you."  
  
"I don't want to marry him."  
  
"You'll have to if the King wishes it so."  
  
Lana didn't reply, she didn't really know what to say. Chloe was right if the King said so, she'd have to marry Whitney. It wasn't for her to go against his will. "I'm tired, I think I'll retire for the evening." She got up and started getting ready for bed already thinking about talking to Lex about Whitney's behavior.  
  
Chloe said good night and left her room. She stood outside with a smirk on her face. She'd just have to keep a closer eye on Lana and if things got too out of hand she'd just have to make sure she kept Lana in line, no matter what it took.  
  
A/N: Wow, things are starting to look ominous! I wonder what will happen next. Amanda, I'm sorry, but it will probably be a couple of days before I'll be able to post again, but don't be alarmed, I don't plan on letting it go too much more than that before I post again. Review if you have time! 


	6. No More Hand Kisses

A/N: I'm back! Did you all miss me??? I'm sorry that it took a little longer than I thought, but I'm back. All right, as far as the story goes, Amanda, I'm very shocked at your disappointment! So maybe it was just a kiss on the hand, but this is WAY back in the day. Did you just expect them to jump right into bed? Nice respectable young ladies didn't just go and do that! Electric Spyro knows what I'm talking about. We're trying to build up the anticipation! I promise, it isn't going to be all hand kisses forever! We're going to jump forward a few months quickly in the beginning so a lot of stuff is going to be covered. Let's all stick together and we should be able to get through it without losing anyone. Review if you have time!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
The next few months went by in a blur for Clark and his parents. The next day Whitney did come by to get Clark. Whenever Whitney was in the Kent house, he was polite toward Mr. and Mrs. Kent as well as Clark, but since that first morning that had all changed as soon as they walked out the front door. Whitney ignored Clark as Clark saddled the horse he would be riding that day. Clark tried to make small talk asking him how long he had know Lex. Whitney told him that he'd known him for a long time and that he was expecting Lex to give him permission to marry Lana any day. After that Clark decided he didn't want to share any small talk with Whitney. Besides Whitney didn't seem very inclined to talk to Clark anyway seeing as how he would always ride out in front of Clark not caring much whether he followed or not.  
  
At training Clark just basically stood off to the side watching the nights train. Whitney didn't have him doing much, in fact he had just told him to sit and observe. As the days went on and all Clark did was observe he realized that this was probably all that he would be doing. The only good thin about training was Pete. Pete was the squire of one of the other knights and he and Clark had hit it off right away. Being able to talk to Pete made it more tolerable for Clark to go day after day to training instead of staying at home with his parents. Not that he would have had much to do if he stayed at home.  
  
Jonathan had done as Lex instructed and hired on another six people plus a woman to help Martha with the cleaning in the house. One of the six was hired to tend to the stable and the other five were helping with the field. The field hadn't been used in a long time so it had to be prepared for use in the spring season. Jonathan worked long hours with the men outside to make sure that it would all be taken care of in the next couple of months before winter was fully on them. The woman, Molly, who helped Martha in the house, was about Martha's age, she was married to the stable keeper but they had never had any children. Clark liked Molly and her husband Jason. They were nice people who reminded him of his parents. Molly ended up becoming more of a companion to Martha, as they'd spend the day cleaning and making lunches and dinners for the other men.  
  
Lana had kept her word and visited the Kents almost every day. She'd ride out in the morning and ride home at night. Most of the time she was there Clark would be at the castle and by the time he'd get home she'd already be gone. On the rare nights that she was still there, Clark would always ride back to the castle with her so she wouldn't be by herself, especially since the sun set much earlier with the approach of winter. Jonathan didn't like it much when Clark escorted Lana home, but since it was Lana who was asking him, he didn't think it was his place to tell him otherwise.  
  
Clark had never been happier. Things were going great, no only did he have Lana to talk to but he had Pete as well. Finally another guy who was his own age that he could talk to. On days that he and Pete were off they'd go riding or exploring by the nearby river. Sometimes Lana and Chloe would join them and the four of them would be out all day enjoying each other's company. For Clark, who had never had this kind of friendship, it was a dream come true.  
  
For Whitney, it was a nightmare. He was furious. Every time he had a free moment to spend with Lana, he was informed that she was at the Kent's. One day he had seen Lana and Chloe ride out of the castle and decided to follow him. His blood boiled when he saw that they were going to go and meet Clark and Pete. He made it a point to bring it up to Lex the next time he saw him. Unfortunately, it did him no good.  
  
"Well, I think it's great that she's finally spending some time out of the castle. She would always spend her time in her rooms. It couldn't have been to good for her." Lex was thrilled that Lana was spending more time with Clark and less with Whitney. Lana had come to him the day after the Kents moved in to "discuss" Whitney's interest in her. Lex used the word discuss lightly since Lana storming into his study demanding that he tell Whitney to stop trying to find out where she was all the time didn't exactly fall under that category. "Besides, as long as Chloe is with her, I'm sure there's no harm."  
  
Whitney wasn't happy with the outcome of his meeting with Lex, but nothing infuriated him more than when he was finally able to talk to Lana one on one. It was one day in the beginning of December when he found her strolling in the gardens. He was amazed that she was actually out there on her own. Since she seemed to like to spend more of her time out of the castle lately he asked her if she wanted to spend the next day riding with him. Whitney saw red when she declined saying that she already had plans with Clark. He told her maybe some other time and she walked away.  
  
The only other person who didn't seem to like the idea of Clark and Lana spending any time together was Chloe. When she and Lana would go riding with Clark and Pete, she'd try her best to keep conversation going with Clark. While she was able to keep his attention for a while it wouldn't be long before he turned again to Lana and struck up a conversation with her. Chloe would sometimes watch out the window of Lana's room when Clark brought Lana home and would watch them as they talked for another fifteen minutes or more before Clark would turn and leave. Of course he would never leave without kissing Lana's hand. Then inevitably Chloe would have to endure Lana's incisive talking about everything that Clark had said to her that day. It was getting to be too much for Chloe. It just wasn't fair, Clark was the first decent guy of her station that she had met and Lana wanted him and who was she to go up against Lana.  
  
Clark and Lana seemed oblivious to the animosity around them. They had become close in the last few months. They had talked about everything. Lana had told him about how it felt growing up without her parents and Clark told her how it felt growing up with parents who loved him, but still feeling alone. Lana was starting to get feelings for Clark but thought that he didn't feel the same way about her. In fact it seemed that whenever she and Chloe were out with him and Pete, Clark spent a lot of time talking with Chloe. He'd still walk her home and would still kiss her hand before leaving, but Lana was starting to get impatient with that as well. She was tired of hand kisses; she wanted more.  
  
Since it was December it was getting to cold to ride around so she and Clark spent his free days walking around the gardens.  
  
"So how is the squire work coming?" she asked.  
  
"Terrible, I'm still not allowed to do anything. I just sit there. I guess it's not so bad, with it being so cold out they aren't doing much training."  
  
They came to a bench in the garden and sat down. "That must be hard for you to give up your time day after day for nothing," she said arranging her skirts around her.  
  
"Well, I won't deny that it gets pretty boring, but at least Pete is there to talk to. He's become a very close friend. I really can't believe how much my life has changed really. I used to feel so alone and lonely and now I have Pete and I have you," Clark said smiling at Lana.  
  
"I'm glad Clark," she said reaching out to take his hand, "you deserve to be happy." They sat there holding hands for a while, neither of them saying anything and neither of them pulling their hands away. Both were content to share each other's company in silence. Lana looked up at the sky, "Do you think it's going to snow again tonight?" she said after a while.  
  
"Probably, the sky is looking pretty gray." Clark looked back around the garden while Lana continued to look at the sky.  
  
"Look Clark," she said pointing up, "it's mistletoe."  
  
Clark looked up at the mistletoe and then down to Lana's expectant and blushing face. He quickly weighed the consequences of kissing her and then thought it better to just kiss her on the cheek.  
  
As he leaned in to kiss her Lana felt a surge of excitement that rapidly turned to disappointment as he kissed her cheek. He pulled away slightly and she decided to act before the opportunity passed. She grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him toward her and kissed him. Clark could not have been more shocked at the situation but as Lana's lips moved over his, he couldn't really think much of anything except kissing her back. Lana's hands slipped around his neck and Clark's hands went up into her hair. They sat there kissing for what seemed like eternity, but Clark thought; not nearly long enough when Lana finally pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark," Lana said standing up hastily. "I've got to go. I'm sorry." With that, she turned and started quickly walking away.  
  
"What, Lana! Wait, where are you going?" Clark asked running to catch up with her. She didn't get far before he grabbed her arm to stop her. Gently turning her around he was surprised to see her crying. "Lana, what is it," he asked. Lana looked down and Clark tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
Lana wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Clark, "I didn't mean to kiss you, I'm sorry, you didn't even want to do that, now it's going to be awkward and it's all my fault."  
  
"Lana, it's OK, I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm actually glad you did it."  
  
Lana looked up at Clark, "W-What?"  
  
"Well, I know how I feel about you but I didn't know how you felt about me. I didn't want to over step my bounds or ruin our friendship."  
  
"But what about Chloe?"  
  
"What about Chloe?"  
  
"Well, I've noticed that whenever we're all out you're always talking to her. I thought that maybe you liked her." Lana said.  
  
"I was being polite to her. Sure I like Chloe OK, but only as a friend, I don't feel about her the way I feel about you, Lana." He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back, "Well, I'm glad that we cleared that up."  
  
"Me too," Clark said as he leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"We have to be careful," Lana said as Clark pulled away, "I think that Chloe does like you and I don't want to hurt her feelings."  
  
"I don't want to hurt her feelings either, we probably shouldn't be kissing near the castle then. We don't know when she'll be coming around the corner."  
  
No sooner did Clark say this than they heard Chloe calling out Lana's name from somewhere near by. Clark and Lana pulled away from each other and composed themselves as Chloe turned the corner to where they were.  
  
"There you are," she said. She noticed that Clark and Lana's cheeks were both flushed with color that had nothing to do with the chilly winds outside. She turned to Lana and said, "Lex wants to see you, he's leaving tomorrow and wants to say goodbye before he goes."  
  
"Oh yes, Lex, I almost forgot that he was leaving tomorrow. Well Clark, I'll see you around then." They smiled at each other, before she turned and walked back to the castle with Chloe.  
  
Lana went to Lex's study and found him sitting at his desk. "Ah so you do remember the way to my office," Lex said walking around his desk to hug her. "Come and sit with me, I feel like I haven't seen you since I've been here."  
  
Lana blushed, "I'm sorry Lex, I've just been spending a lot of time with the Kents."  
  
"Yes, I heard you've been spending a lot of time with one Kent in particular."  
  
Lana's face became even redder, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh, I don't have a problem with it, I'm glad that you and Clark are getting along. I think he's a great guy."  
  
"Me too," Lana happily replied.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to sit down and talk with him about what his intentions toward you are when I get back." Lex said winking at her. A big smile crossed over Lana's face. "Now I want you to behave while I'm gone. I don't know when I'll be back, probably not before spring."  
  
"Be safe while you are gone and I'll see you when you get back." Lana left Lex's study and walked up to her room. She was so happy, Clark and feelings for her and Lex was approving of him. As she changed and got ready for bed she thought that she'd finally have the happiness that she missed when she was younger.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this one is shorter than the rest, I didn't really have much time. Besides, this was more of a transition chapter. Sort of got the ball rolling for the stuff that's coming ahead. Review if you have time!!! 


	7. Discoveries

A/N: OK kiddies, I'm going to impart some wisdom that my mother once bestowed upon me. Make sure you write this down because these are pearls! Never write two fanfics at the same time, it will only end in tears! OK, so maybe she didn't say that exactly, but it was pretty damn close! I'm sorry that I've been neglecting this story, but I'll be better about it I promise! Now where did we leave off? Oh yeah, the mistletoe! Look, I think of us as family and family is honest with each other. I'm going to be honest with you all, the only reason I wanted it to skip to December was for the mistletoe thing! Wow, I feel so much better now that I have that out in the open! Now that it's over we're going to skip ahead to spring. What can I say, it's my world and I'll do whatever I want! Now back to our program already in progress.  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
Christmas came and went. The snows melted and flowers started to spring all around. Life at the Kent house was hectic to say the least. Jonathan was spending every moment preparing to plant the field. When he wasn't outside doing work, he was inside talking about what still needed to be done. If things didn't get done as he expected he'd loose his temper and be in a foul mood the rest of the day. Martha was exasperated as to what to do with him. There just wasn't any calming him down. About the only person at the Kent home who seemed unaffected by all this was Clark.  
  
Clark's world was one of bliss. He and Lana saw each other everyday. His relationship with her was growing by leaps and bounds. It was early on a Saturday morning when he was saddling a horse to go and meet Lana.  
  
"Hey Honey," his mother said coming into the stable. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Hey Mom," Clark said turning to greet her. "I'm just getting ready to go and meet Lana. We're going to have a picnic today by the lake."  
  
"Clark," his mother started and then hesitated. How could she express to him her unease at his seeing Lana?  
  
"What is it Mom," Clark turned around when his mother stopped talking and was now giving her his full attention.  
  
"Well, this isn't easy to say," Martha started.  
  
'This can't be good,' Clark thought, aloud he said, "Just say it, it'll be OK."  
  
"Alright. I don't think you should be seeing Lana."  
  
'Nope not good at all.' He just stood there staring at his mother. "What?" was all he could manage.  
  
"Well, honey," she began tentatively, "it's just that your father and I don't think that you should be getting involved with her. It just wouldn't be right. She lives in the castle and she's under Lex's care."  
  
Clark's mouth dropped open. He couldn't really believe what was coming out of his mother's mouth. "Are you telling me that I shouldn't be with Lana because I'm socially beneath her?"  
  
Color rose in his mother's cheeks, "Well, it is something that you need to consider. She is above you."  
  
Clark's eyebrows drew together in anger, "I don't believe that you are standing there telling me this! And Dad agrees? This isn't right!"  
  
"We're only thinking about your best interests Clark!" his mother said reaching out to try and calm him down.  
  
Enraged Clark brushed her arm aside and took a step back. "You always told me when I was growing up that I should never treat anyone like I'm better than them to and never let anyone treat me like they are better than me. This is so hypocritical of you to change your minds now!"  
  
"Calm down Clark," his mother said in a sterner voice. This wasn't going the way she had hoped. "Look, I'm not telling you that she's better than you, I'm telling you that it isn't likely that you two can even be together," she sighed. More calmly she said, "Every morning while you saddle your horse Whitney is inside all but proclaiming the wedding day. These are things that I don't think you are aware of that affect what you believe."  
  
"Mom, Lana doesn't care for Whitney."  
  
"Clark, sweetie, that's not the point. Whitney is a Lord and as such he has more say in this than you do." Clark shot his mother another dirty look. He decided to just ignore the conversation and turn back to saddling his horse. His mother pressed on, "If Whitney went to the king and he gave his permission there would be nothing you could do about it. For all we know he may already have talked to Lex about it. Look, I know that this isn't something you want to hear, but I don't want you getting hurt in the long run when things don't work out."  
  
Clark was finished with his horse and was about to get on when he turned back to his mother. "It really saddens me that you, of all people, who had given up hope of ever having a child when you found me are telling me to give up hope on being with the person I love."  
  
With that Clark climbed onto the horse and rode out of the barn leaving his mother crying in his wake.  
  
~~~  
  
"Excuse me my lord."  
  
Whitney looked up from his paper work when he heard his someone speak. He saw Chloe standing at the doorway.  
  
"What do you want?" he replied, bending his head back to his paper work.  
  
Chloe was more than a little agitated that he was ignoring her but knew that it would all change when he heard what she had to say.  
  
~~~  
  
Clark and Lana rode their way through the woods toward the lake. Lana chatted merrily the whole time and Clark had been able to catch enough bits and pieces of the conversation to keep it going on his end. When they got to the lake Clark laid out a blanket that he had with him and set put out the food they had brought with them while Lana walked to the lake.  
  
"I haven't been out here in so long," she commented undoing the clasp of her cloak as she walked back to Clark. Sitting down she said, "Lex used to bring me out here for picnics when I was younger. They weren't that often since even at an early age he was always gone."  
  
They started eating and it wasn't long before Lana finally noticed that something was bothering Clark. The more she tried to pull him into conversation the harder it got. He was sitting against a tree with his arms resting on the knees he'd brought up to his chest. In his hands he was holding a piece of bread that he'd been turning over and over in his hands for the past fifteen minutes.  
  
"The cook made us a delicious lunch," Lana said.  
  
"Yeah great," was the drab reply.  
  
"It's such a beautiful day out today," she tried again.  
  
"Beautiful." More drab.  
  
"I think I'm going to take off all my clothes and go into the lake naked."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Clark!" Clark finally looked up at her. "You haven't heard a word I've said!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said getting up. She put down her plate and leaned back so she could look up at him. "I've just had a lot on my mind today is all."  
  
"Well, why don't you sit down and tell me about it."  
  
Clark looked down at her and hesitated. He didn't really want to tell her about the doubts his mother had placed in his head that morning. "No, I'll be alright."  
  
"Clark, you'll feel better if you talk about it. It's not good to keep it inside."  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," he said with more force than he intended. At Lana's hurt look Clark turned and headed down to the water.  
  
A few moments later Lana's hands went around his waist from behind and her cheek was pressing against his back. Clark brought his hands up to cover her arms. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"I know you are," she replied into his back, "I just want to help you however I can. Please tell me what the problem is."  
  
They stood there that way while Clark told Lana about his argument with his mother.  
  
"So that's why you've been like this all day?" She pulled her arms back from around his waist and turned around to face her. "You're worried about Whitney?" Clark nodded. "Well, let me just assure you that you have nothing to worry about there."  
  
Clark sighed; he wished it were that simple, "But what if she's right about him having talked to Lex?"  
  
"Clark, listen to me, I've already talked to Lex. I already told him I want to be with you. He agrees. He thinks you're a great guy."  
  
Clark smiled down at her, "Really?"  
  
She smiled back, "Yes really."  
  
"Lana this is the best news I've heard all day!"  
  
She slid her arms up around his neck, "Well, good, now come down lean down here so we can celebrate."  
  
~~~  
  
Whitney saw Clark and Lana kiss and then he just saw red. He stepped out into the clearing and headed to the lake.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing," Chloe called after him. She had only brought him down there to show him where Clark and Lana spent most of their time, she didn't think that he was going to do anything while there. She stepped out into the clearing and followed him down.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" Whitney roared.  
  
Clark and Lana's heads came up quickly and Lana gasped "Whitney."  
  
Clark stood in front of Lana shielding her from Whitney.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing Kent?"  
  
"Leave us alone Whitney, go home."  
  
Whitney's eyes widened in horror, "How dare you! Who are you to give me an order! You are no one! Lana come with me, I'm taking you back to the castle where you will immediately explain yourself! You should be ashamed of yourself." Motioning in Chloe's direction he continued, "When Chloe came to me and told me how she'd seen you go off day after day with Kent I didn't believe her. I made here lead me here so I could see for myself. You are acting no better than a common whore!"  
  
No sooner had Whitney said the words than he felt blood inside his cheeks. He stumbled back a few paces and fell to the ground. Clark had come out of nowhere and punched him. Chloe screamed and bent down to see if he was OK.  
  
"Don't ever speak about Lana that way again Whitney. Come on Lana let's go."  
  
Clark led her past the picnic area and straight to where the horses were. He wanted to get her back to the castle as soon as possible. Lana had just gotten back on her horse when Whitney pushed from behind Clark. Whitney had the upper advantage since Clark was caught unaware and they tumbled a little farther into the forest. Clark heard Lana call out her name before he felt the sharp pain shoot through him.  
  
He had only ever felt this pain before when he had gone into his barn at home and found the space ship that had brought him. Around it had been green glowing stones that made him feel sick when he had picked it up. His whole body had gone weak and he hadn't even been able to find the strength to push the rock away from him.  
  
Clark couldn't get up off the ground and before he knew it Whitney was on him punching him in the face. It was amazing, but the punch hurt. Millions of nerve endings in Clark's face exploded with pain. He tried in vain to push Whitney off of him, but he couldn't manage it.  
  
He heard Lana and Chloe coming up behind Whitney and saw her grab his arm. "That is enough Whitney!" Using all the strength she possessed she pulled Whitney off of Clark and shoved him away. "Leave him alone!" She turned back to Clark and knelt down beside him. "Clark are you alright? Talk to me Clark."  
  
Clark was still withering with pain on the ground and his voice was barely a whisper, "Green-glowing-stone-get-away-from-me."  
  
"Green stone? What green stone Clark."  
  
"Somewhere-near-please-get-rid-of-it."  
  
Lana stood up and started looking around. Just a few feet away she saw a three glowing green stones. She stood there amazed looking at rocks she'd never seen before in her life. She snapped out of it quickly and picked up the stones. She ran back to the lake and threw them in quickly before running back to Clark.  
  
"OK, they're gone Clark. What else can I do?"  
  
"I-need-get-home," he managed to get out.  
  
"Clark, listen to me," she said grabbing his face and forcing her to look at her, "you're going to have to help me out. I can't carry you out of here by myself. You need to help me, do you understand."  
  
Clark nodded his head, unable to speak.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Whitney said coming up behind her and grabbing her arm. "You're coming back to the castle with me!"  
  
Lana turned around and with all her might swung her fist into his face and with her knee hit him in the groin. Whitney fell to the floor in pain and Chloe rushed once again to his side.  
  
"Come on Clark," she said helping him stand up and walking him to the horses, "we don't have much time."  
  
After a couple of minutes of trying to get him on his horse they were finally on their way. "Clark, you're going to have to hold on tight to the reins. I don't know where they left their horses and I want to get you home." Clark picked up the reins and wrapped them around his arm for support. Lana pulled up next to his horse and gave it a smack to get it galloping. She started after the horse looking over her shoulder for any sign of Whitney. She didn't feel relief until she saw the Kent farm in the distance. As soon as they reached the house she jumped off the horse and ran into the house.  
  
"Martha! Martha!"  
  
"What is it Lana?" Martha said running into the room!  
  
"It's Clark," Lana said, "I don't know, he's weak and he can't move well, he needs help!"  
  
"Jonathan!" Martha screamed running outside behind Martha. The two women had just gotten Clark off the horse as Jonathan came running up.  
  
"Let's get him inside, then you can tell us what happened," Jonathan said helping bring Clark inside.  
  
They rested Clark on the couch and Lana quickly told them what happened by the lake.  
  
"When he told me about the green rocks I didn't know what he was talking about, but I looked around and sure enough there they were. I ran back to the lake and threw them in as far as I could. Please, he seemed to know what they were, what were they?"  
  
Martha looked at Jonathan; they knew that the rocks were. It had been Martha who found Clark in the barn those many years ago and had taken the rocks away to save him.  
  
Jonathan sighed and sat next to Lana. "Lana," he began, "they are from the day the rocks fell."  
  
"OK, but why do they affect Clark that way. They didn't seem to have any effect on Whitney, Chloe, or me," she said not really following what they were trying to tell her.  
  
"Well, that is because they are from wherever Clark is from."  
  
"What?" was all Lana could say reminding Martha of her conversation with Clark that very morning.  
  
She took Lana's hand in hers, "Well, dear, I know this is going to be a bit of a shock for you, but-ah-well, Clark also came down from the sky that day."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
Martha gave a nervous laugh, "We can't explain it either, one minute rocks are crashing down next to us and the next there's a toddler lifting the wagon off of us."  
  
"Lifting," Lana repeated stupidly.  
  
"Er-yes, apparently where ever he's from everyone is much stronger than people here." She continued with the story, "We found a small pod near where we were and realized that he had come from the sky too. Inside the pod were some of the green rocks inside. We took Clark and the pod home and raised him as our own."  
  
Lana tried to comprehend what they were telling her. They didn't have any reason to lie to her and she'd seen the effects of the rocks herself.  
  
Jonathan spoke, "We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want anyone to think any differently of him. We just wanted him to have a normal life."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yes, he just needs to rest. His strength will come back to him on it's own."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, do you mind if I stay here with Clark until he wakes up? I just want to make sure he's alright."  
  
"Of course dear," Mrs. Kent said, "I'll go ahead and make up the guest room so that you can stay there tonight. I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go back to the castle," she added.  
  
"Thank you. Tomorrow, I'll send a message to Lex so we can get this situation with Whitney taken care of." Martha stopped short and turned around.  
  
"Lana, you can't mention anything about Clark to Lex," Jonathan was saying, "we-"  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Kent your secret is safe with me."  
  
~~~  
  
"How could you just let them ride off like that!" Whitney was yelling at Chloe as they returned to the castle.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was trying to make sure that you were alright!" she yelled back.  
  
"If only I had been able to get a hold of one of those rocks! Did you see how it made him suffer! I wonder what it was!"  
  
"Listen," Chloe interrupted, "I think I know a way for you to get Lana. All I want in return is Clark.  
  
Whitney turned around, clearly interested. "Well?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I want your assurance first that you won't hurt Clark."  
  
"Yes, yes whatever!"  
  
"Well, while Lana may have been able to get rid of the rocks next to Clark, I was able to pick up this." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a piece of the glowing green rocks.  
  
Whitney had never been happier in his life.  
  
A/N: So what did you all think? Maybe Whitney will be nice and get rid of the meteor rock. What do you think? All right, I know it doesn't take a genius to see he's going to use it against Clark. Tune in next time to find out what happens! Same Superman time, same Superman channel! Please review if you have time! 


	8. The Choice

A/N: Hey all! I'm back, thought I'd give you another chapter quickly so that you could all feel the love! Amanda (and anyone else who's interested) you can check out my other fan fictions by clicking on my pen name. That should take you to a profile page for me and there is a listing of my other stories. I wrote another Smallville fan fiction titled 'Truth' and I am currently writing a Harry Potter fan fiction. Check it out if you have time and let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Clark woke up later that evening feeling better. His mother forced him to eat some soup that she had made before she and Jonathan went upstairs to bed. Lana stayed downstairs with Clark.  
  
"How are you feeling Clark?" she asked.  
  
"I'm OK," he replied, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Lana," he said looking at her.  
  
"Clark, this wasn't your fault, there was nothing either of us could have done to keep Whitney from doing what he did."  
  
"I know, but then I was on the ground and I couldn't do anything. What if he had tried to do something to you?" He put his arm around Lana and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I'm glad that I was at least there," she said pulling her legs up on the couch and leaning in more closely to Clark, "who knows what could have happened if it had just been you and Whitney out there. You could have gotten really hurt." Lana shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
"You're not mad at me are you?" Clark asked tentatively.  
  
"Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Because I didn't tell you about. . .you know, what I could do," he said.  
  
"Well, after your parents told me, I was a little shocked," she answered honestly, "but I wasn't angry with you or anything. Just saddened that you have to hide who you are. I do understand why you have to do it."  
  
"Thank you for understanding Lana," Clark said.  
  
They sat there talking for a while longer before Lana suggested going to bed. "You've had a stressful day," she said, reluctantly pulling herself away from Clark, "you really should get some more rest."  
  
Clark sighed and got up. He didn't really want to go to bed just yet. He was perfectly content to sit there with Lana all night. He followed her up the stairs and walked her to her room.  
  
"Thank you. I didn't tell you that before. You saved my life," he told her as she opened the bedroom door.  
  
Lana looked up at him and smiled, "A girls got to do what she can to protect her best interest."  
  
Clark smiled back, then leaned down and kissed her. With superhuman effort he pulled back. Wishing her a good night he turned and walked down the hall back to his room.  
  
The next morning Lana woke up early to write a note to Lex. She went over to the vanity in the room and was lucky to find some writing material in one of the drawers. She sat at the vanity and wrote out a quick note.  
  
Lex,  
  
Please return as soon as you can. Things with Whitney are getting out of control and there isn't anyone else here who can help me. I'm all right at the moment and am staying with the Kents. I will await your return here.  
  
Lana  
  
Lana folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. After she wrote Lex's address on it, she sat back in her chair. How would she get it to Lex? She didn't want to risk walking over to the castle to find a messenger. 'Jason!' she thought to herself remembering the Kent's stable hand. 'Of course, I know he'll send it for me.'  
  
With that she got up and walked out of the room. It was still early, but she heard movement coming out of one of the bedrooms near by and figured that Mr. and Mrs. Kent were already up. She walked out of the house and in the direction of the stables.  
  
Walking into the stables she called out, "Jason?" She heard sound coming from a stall at the far end of the stable and a moment later Jason emerged from one of the stalls.  
  
"Well, Miss Lana, how good to see you!" he said smiling when he saw her. "You're here awfully early this morning. What can I help you with Miss?" he asked when he reached her.  
  
Lana liked Jason a lot. He was always kind to her whenever she'd visit the stables and always, as Clark had told her, asked after her whenever he saw Clark. "Good morning, Jason," she replied. "Actually, I need to know if you can do me a big favor. It's very important."  
  
"Of course Miss, anything you need, I'll be happy to help."  
  
"Thank you Jason." She quickly told him that she needed.  
  
"I'll saddle a horse and leave right away then." He turned and started walking back toward the stable he had just exited. Lana started walking out of the stable, feeling happier than she had since the incident with Whitney had happened.  
  
Anger filled her as she recalled what had happened. She wondered just what Whitney had done to Chloe to get her to tell him where Lana had gone. This was crossing the line. It was one thing to hound and pester her, but to go and get information from Chloe was just too much. She hoped that Chloe was safe and wasn't facing Whitney's wrath. She also wondered how long she would be able to stay safely at the Kents before Whitney came back to claim her.  
  
Lana didn't have to wait long for the answer to that. When she got back to the Kent house, Mrs. Kent was already making breakfast. Lana helped her set the table and finish preparing breakfast.  
  
Clark and Jonathan came into the dinning room and they ate. Towards the end of breakfast, there was a knock at the door. Everyone stiffened slightly and Jonathan got up to answer it followed by Clark.  
  
When Jonathan opened the front door there were two palace guards on the other side. "What can I do for you?" Jonathan asked curtly.  
  
"We are here for Lady Lana and Clark. We need them to come with us," one guard replied.  
  
Lana and Martha had come into the room from the kitchen.  
  
"What if Lana and Clark don't want to go with you?" Jonathan asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sir, we just need Lana and Clark, we are authorized to bring them to the castle using any means necessary," he said.  
  
"Look, they aren't going anywhere with you, so you can get out of here," Jonathan said, reaching out to close the door.  
  
One of the guards put out his arm to keep him from closing the door and pushed his way into the house. The other guard walked in and walked menacingly towards Jonathan.  
  
"No, please don't!" yelled Lana, rushing forward. She put herself between Jonathan and the guard. "I'll go with you, just leave the Kents alone!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss," replied the guard, "but our orders are to bring you Clark with us."  
  
"It's alright," Clark said turning toward his parents, "I'll go with them. I'll be OK."  
  
Martha ran forward and pulled Clark into a hug. "Be careful Clark," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Lana followed Clark and the guards out the door. She was worried about what was going to happen to them. What was Whitney planning to do? She had only just sent the note to Lex that morning; it would be days before anything would come of it.  
  
The guards led them into a room where Whitney was waiting for them. He was leaning on top of which was a closed box. A cruel smile formed on his lips as they walked toward him. "I'm so glad you were able to join me."  
  
"Enough of the small talk Whitney," Clark said crossing over to him and standing right in front of his face.  
  
"Well, Clark," Whitney said standing up to his full height, "I just wanted to you to be the first to know that Lana and I are going to be getting married."  
  
"What?" came Lana's shocked reply.  
  
"It just so happens that the king has given me permission to marry you." He stepped around Clark and walked over to Lana, "Now we can be together Lana," he said taking her hand in his.  
  
Lana pulled her hand away in disgust, "I will never marry you Whitney. You repulse me!"  
  
A muscle twitched in Whitney's jaw. "I think you will soon see things differently."  
  
"I don't think you heard me correctly. It is the king's pleasure that we marry."  
  
"Listen to me Whitney, that is NEVER going to happen. I would just as soon be dead!"  
  
Whitney leaned in close to Lana's face and said in a cold calm voice, "That can be arranged."  
  
"That's enough Whitney," Clark said coming up behind him.  
  
"Oh Clark," he said turning around. "I almost forgot about you." He walked back to the desk. "Unfortunately, you aren't invited to the wedding."  
  
"Whitney, understand once and for all that there is going to be no wedding. Lana is not going to be marrying you."  
  
"And I suppose you're going to stop me," Whitney said in a patronizing voice.  
  
"If I have to. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Lana away from you."  
  
"Well then," Whitney said, his voice dripping with venom, "I guess it's a good thing I have this."  
  
Whitney opened the lid and Clark saw the familiar green glow. He instantly fell to the floor. "Clark!" Lana cried out. "Stop it Whitney, you're hurting him!"  
  
"That's the whole point my dear!" he replied clearly enjoying Clark's discomfort. "Now you can agree to marry me and I close this lid, or you can watch him suffer and we still marry. Which is it to be Lana?"  
  
"Don't-do-it-" Clark said his body shaking in pain.  
  
"Please Whitney, don't do this to him." Lana said tears coming down her cheeks. She knelt down on the floor next to Clark and lifted his head into her lap.  
  
"You can stop this at any time Lana, you just have to say the word."  
  
"I'll marry you," she said bitterly. "Now close that lid!"  
  
"Splendid," Whitney said smiling as he flipped the lid down. "Guards."  
  
The two guards who had brought Clark and Lana to the castle reentered the room. "Take him to the dungeons," Whitney instructed. The two guards stood on either side of Clark and lifted him by his arms. "If he gets out of hand just open this box. He'll be a good boy then," Whitney said patting Clark's head as if he were a dog.  
  
Lana was still crying when they led Clark out of the room. Whitney walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Well Lana, I see we finally have some time alone. We are going to be very happy together," he said brushing her hair out of his face."  
  
She stepped back from his touch. "You may be forcing me to marry you Whitney, but I want you to remember that every time you look at me, I'm thinking of nothing but how much I hate you. I will never love you and will despise you every day for the rest of my life."  
  
"The rest of our lives is a long time Lana," Whitney said taking another step near her, "it will be plenty of time to bend you to my will." He put his hand on her throat, "I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you." He rubbed his fingers over her throat and then dropped his hand again. "Now be a good girl and go to your room. I'm assuming that you're going to need some time to prepare for the wedding tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow," Lana repeated stupidly.  
  
"Yes my dear," a self satisfied grin crossed his face, "I explained to the king why we should be married in all haste. He quite agreed. Seems he didn't approve of your choice any more than I did."  
  
"But we can't get married tomorrow Whitney!" Lana racked her brain rapidly for any excuse to delay the wedding for as long as possible, "I don't have a dress!"  
  
Whitney quickly crushed her hopes of a delay, "That isn't going to be necessary, this isn't to be a public ceremony, it will only be the king, the priest and us. Now please, behave and go to your room."  
  
Lana left then because she was didn't know how else to prolong the ceremony. She needed a few days to make sure that her letter got to Lex. If only she could delay it until he got back, Lex would never approve of what was going on. She was devastated at the thought of having to marry Whitney, but if it saved Clark's life, then it was worth it. As Lana climbed the stairs she remembered that Chloe had been left with Whitney the day before and she hadn't seen her since. She raced up the stairs to her room calling out, "Chloe," as she entered.  
  
Chloe was sitting by the window. "Oh you're back," was all she said.  
  
"Chloe," Lana said sitting next to her, "are you alright? Did Whitney do anything to you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, why would Whitney do anything to me?" Chloe replied.  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what Whitney did to make you tell him where I was, but I'll straighten this whole thing out."  
  
Chloe snorted, "You'll sort this out." Her voice was full of contempt; "Whitney didn't do anything to me yesterday. I went to find him and tell him."  
  
"You did what?" Lana asked outraged. "Chloe why would you do this?"  
  
"Why? Because," she said relishing every word, "you can't have everything you want."  
  
"Get out," fury was quickly rising in Lana, "I can't believe you betrayed me! To think that I was worried about you all last night!"  
  
"I'm sure you were, all cozy in the Kent house. I bet you were worried sick."  
  
"I said get out."  
  
Chloe shook her head, "fine, I'm leaving. Besides, after tomorrow you'll be with Whitney and I'll be left to pick up the pieces of Clark's broken heart." She gave Lana an evil smile and walked out the door.  
  
Chloe decided she'd go down to see Clark. She figured that they'd have him in the dungeons so that he wouldn't disturb anyone else in the castle. When she got to the entrance of the dungeon she stopped at the sound of Whitney's voice.  
  
"And so Clark, as long as you're around, I can't expect Lana's attention to be focused on me," Whitney was saying, "and while you could never expect to compete with me, I think she'll have an easier time moving on if she didn't have you as a constant reminder at the end of the grounds. So, tomorrow after the wedding, it's all over for you."  
  
Chloe gasped. What was he saying? He promised that he wouldn't hurt Clark. Chloe heard Whitney talking to the guards, "I'll send someone tomorrow to take care of the situation." Then she heard him coming up the stairs.  
  
She didn't waste any time when she saw him. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"  
  
"Well Chloe, seems to me like you trusted the wrong man." He patted her cheek condescendingly, "It's all over now and Clark Kent won't be a bother to me any more." He started walking away and called out over his shoulder, "Oh, I wouldn't try seeing him, the guards have strict orders not to let anyone pass."  
  
Chloe stood there stunned. She hadn't been expecting this. What was she going to do? She didn't want Clark to die. Tears started to fall down Chloe's face. How could she have been so stupid? Now because of her jealousy Clark was going to die. She couldn't let that happen. She ran back upstairs to Lana's room. Lana was still sitting on the couch crying.  
  
"I thought I told you to get out!" she yelled when she saw Chloe enter.  
  
"Lana, they're going to kill Clark, tomorrow, after the wedding!"  
  
"Oh my God," Lana said standing up.  
  
Chloe started pacing the room, "I'm sorry that I let this happen, but we have to save him! We can't just let him die!"  
  
"Calm down Chloe we have to think." Lana pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Maybe I can sneak down there and see what the situation is-"  
  
"It's no good," Chloe said more tears coming down her face, "there are guards posted and they aren't to let anyone in until tomorrow when Whitney sends someone to 'take care of the situation.'"  
  
'Think Lana, think!' She didn't know what to do and time was running out, if she didn't think of something to do by the next morning then Clark would be dead.  
  
A/N: Left you all with a bit of a cliffhanger! The situation seems precarious. How will Lana save her man? I don't know yet either, but I'm sure that it will come to me! Until then ciao! 


	9. All's Well

A/N: Dude, the season premier kicked @$$! Bad Clark is so yummy! Lana should have popped Chloe for what she did!!! All right, thoughts of a Chloe strangulation need to get out of my head! Now here comes the conclusion to our story! Thank you for the reviews!  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Clark didn't know how he was going to get out of this situation. Every time he started to come around enough to try and pull at his chains, the guards would open the box with the green stones and quickly zap his energy. He knew his parents wouldn't be able to get into the castle much less find him in the dungeons. He tried to conserve his energy, but it was futile with the green rock near him. He had to find a way out; he had to save Lana from marrying Whitney. Right now, the situation didn't look good.  
  
~~~  
  
Lana was up all night trying to figure out what to do. At one point she and Chloe tried to go see him. Lana walked down to the dungeons and tried to get past the guard, but he blocked her access and told her no one was allowed to see the prisoner. She caught a glimpse of green glow and her panic rose as she realized that Clark was in pain.  
  
Time was running out and she wasn't any closer to setting Clark free. Since there was no way that Lex could have gotten the note she knew that there was no hope of getting help from Lex. She didn't even think to talk to the king. It was after all his desire to see her married to Whitney.  
  
Chloe wasn't too much help, she was pacing most of the night and when Lana tried to get her to suggest some ideas, Chloe would just break down and cry over what was going on. Lana grew frustrated with Chloe's lack of helpfulness and ignored her all together.  
  
Early the next morning Whitney came knocking on her door. "I just wanted to make sure that you were all ready for our wedding.'  
  
"What are you going to do with Clark?" she asked.  
  
"Lana, darling, I really wish you wouldn't bring him up on our wedding day," he said bringing his hand up to pat her cheek.  
  
"What are you going to do with Clark?" she repeated shaking his hand off her face.  
  
An angry look crossed his face, "Clark will be fine if you do your part. After the wedding, he'll be sent back to his family."  
  
She wanted to scream at him that he was a liar, to tell him that Chloe had told him everything already, but didn't dare in case there was still a way to save Clark. "Can I see him?"  
  
The dark look got worse, "Didn't I just tell you I didn't want to discuss him anymore? Now, I'm going to go and make sure that everything is ready. I'll send someone to escort you down soon."  
  
Whitney turned and left. Lana closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. This was definitely looking bad. She decided that she should go to the Kent's house and talk to them. She doubted that they had any idea what was going on and maybe they'd be able to help her figure out something.  
  
"If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm busy getting ready," Lana said walking to her door.  
  
"Wh-where are you going?" Chloe asked getting up from her chair.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Lana slipped out of her room and snuck out of the castle through the kitchen. She didn't know when Whitney would be back for her so she had to hurry. She quickly headed down toward the Kent house. She knocked on the door and it was immediately opened by Mrs. Kent.  
  
Relief flooded Martha when she saw Lana, but it quickly dissipated when she realized that Lana was alone. "Come in dear," she said motioning her in. "Jonathan, Lana's here," she called when they entered the living room.  
  
Jonathan entered from the other room and came to sit down with the two women. "Where's Clark?" Jonathan asked.  
  
For the first time Lana started crying. She hadn't slept all night and the realization of what was happening was catching up with her. "He's locked up," she said weakly.  
  
"What?" Martha said moving closer to put her arm around Lana's shaking shoulders. "What do you mean he's locked up?"  
  
"Whitney was waiting for us yesterday. He told us that he had talked to the king and that the king agreed that we should get married." Lana told them everything that had happened the day before, "Now he's in a dungeon with those green rocks nearby. There's no way out."  
  
"Where did he get the rocks?" Martha asked panic in her voice, "I thought you threw them all into the lake."  
  
"I did too, but somehow he got a hold of some. I just don't know what to do," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"We have to find a way to get him out," Jonathan said thinking of what they could do.  
  
"Wait there's more," Lana said, "Whitney is planning on killing him right after the wedding."  
  
"Oh my God," Martha covered her mouth with her hand, "Jonathan what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Martha, I'm sure that we'll think of something. Do you know what Whitney is planning?" Jonathan asked him.  
  
"No, I only know that someone is going to be sent to take care of it after the ceremony," she told him. Jonathan's eyebrows drew together as he thought about the situation. Martha sat comforting Lana and assuring her that everything would be all right. "Wait! I have an idea," Lana said practically jumping out of her chair. It wasn't much longer before Lana was sneaking back into the castle and feeling much better about the situation.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time the knock came at the door Lana was dressed and ready to go down. She dressed in a simple white dress and didn't bother to fix herself up too much, as she didn't really care to make the occasion a special one. Chloe was still crying and muttering her apologies as they walked out of Lana's room, but Lana didn't pay her any attention.  
  
They were lead by two guards down through the castle into the chapel where the king and Whitney were waiting with the priest. "Really Whitney, you must think us very dangerous to have two guards escorting us down here," she said when she saw him.  
  
"I can't be two careful where you're concerned," he said smiling, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, my sweet."  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Lana said taking her place beside him.  
  
Whitney took her hand in his, "Aren't we anxious."  
  
Lana quickly pulled her hand away, "Only to get away from you."  
  
Whitney grabbed her hand even tighter and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But you can't get away from me," he said coldly, "after today you will be mine forever."  
  
Lana shivered despite herself as the priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" he was frowning at something just behind them. The other four occupants of the room turned as a frantic looking guard walked toward them. "Young man we've already begun here," the priest said more than a little annoyed that he was interrupted.  
  
"What is the meaning of this," Lionel asked.  
  
The guard bowed at the king and looked over at Whitney, "I'm sorry my lord, but it's the prisoner."  
  
"What about him," Whitney replied agitated, "just do as you were told and get rid of him."  
  
"Get rid of him?" Lana said with contempt, "I thought you were going to let him go."  
  
"You know, you and Chloe should learn to be a little less trusting," he gave her a smug smile, "you honestly thought I'd leave him around and have him distract you or worse, try some stupid acts of heroics?"  
  
"Sir," the guard cut back in, "he's gone." The smug look quickly left Whitney's face.  
  
"He's what?" he turned to the guard, "How could you let this happen!"  
  
"He was lead away by another guard about a short ago. He said he was there on your order. The men don't know who he was, but handed him over because you didn't specify whom you'd send," he explained quickly.  
  
Whitney's eyes were wide with rage he turned toward Chloe and Lana, who was wearing her own smug look, "What did you do!" he roared.  
  
"Whitney, explain yourself! What's going on here?" Lionel asked.  
  
Whitney's face turned white at having been humiliated in front of the king. "I'm sorry your highness, there seems to have been some ah- unforeseen events," he finished lamely.  
  
"I'm growing rather tired of you Whitney," Lionel said menacingly, "fix the situation now." With that Lionel left the room.  
  
"I take it that there will be no ceremony now," the priest said in a more irritated way also leaving.  
  
Whitney's frustration level was through the roof. His chest heaving he turned to Lana. "You think you've won," he said tightly grabbing her by her arm, "but you've only made it worse for Clark. I'm going to make sure he pays for this." Whitney dragged Lana out of the chapel and up to her room with Chloe chasing after them. "I will deal with you later," he said throwing her in her room.  
  
As soon as the door closed Chloe asked, "How?"  
  
"There's no time to explain now, we've got to go meet Clark," Lana said running to the door. She opened it and peered out. "The coast is clear, let's go." She and Chloe started making their way down stairs. Whenever they heard footsteps or movement they'd dart into the nearest room and wait for it to pass. It took them a while but finally they exited the castle and headed for the stable.  
  
Thankfully the stable hand didn't ask them too many questions and they were quickly able to get their horses and go. The started ridding towards the woods near the castle, from there they would meet up with the others and ride to a nearby town where Lana would write to Lex again. Hopefully they would be safe until Lex could meet them.  
  
Chloe's answer of how was quickly answered when she saw Pete standing with the Kents in the clearing she and Lana had just entered. They all stood up as the two girls reached them. Lana jumped down from her horse and quickly ran to Clark. Throwing her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly, "Clark! I'm so glad you are all right!"  
  
"I'm glad you're all right too Lana," Clark said hugging her back. Lana's grip on his neck got tighter and on a chuckle Clark said, "I didn't just escape death to have you snap off my neck, did I?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Lana said quickly letting go, "did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm just still pretty week from a night of exposure," he turned to where Pete was standing, "thank God that Pete got me out when he did."  
  
"Glad I could help," Pete said.  
  
"Clark, I'm really sorry about what I did," tears started falling down her cheeks." I didn't know what Whitney was planning on doing."  
  
"It's alright Chloe, you could have had no way of knowing," Martha said.  
  
"Besides," Jonathan added, "Whitney would have acted sooner or later. At least we were able to get away. Now let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover before we get to the next town."  
  
Everyone packed up their stuff and mounted their horses. They rode on; unaware that anyone had even been following them.  
  
A/N: OK well our thrilling conclusion will be in two parts because it's twelve pages long on Word. I figured I'd give you all a short intermission. Quick, click the button on the bottom for more! 


	10. That Ends Well

A/N: Whew! Finally, the end is here! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I liked writing it! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and to review. It really means a lot. OK, before I start crying a river here, better move on! Here it is! The conclusion! Enjoy!  
  
~ Chapter 10~  
  
"It shouldn't be much farther, we there should be a bridge up ahead and then another few miles to the town," Pete told them.  
  
"Unfortunately," came a voice from behind them, "this is as far as you go." The party turned around to see Whitney on horseback behind them.  
  
"How?" Lana asked incredulously.  
  
"I simply followed you my dear. I knew you'd lead me straight to them." He looked over at Pete, "And I had such high hopes for you."  
  
Pete looked Whitney right in the eye and said, "If your high hopes made me anything like you, I think I chose the right path."  
  
"I doubt you'll think that once we've returned to the castle."  
  
"Give it up Whitney," Clark said moving toward him, "it's over. We're not going anywhere with you."  
  
Whitney started laughing a cruel heartless laugh, "Stupid idiot, I don't give up on anything and I always get what I want."  
  
"Not this time," Clark answered. "I don't care what it takes Whitney, you are going to leave us alone. Besides, looks like you're outnumbered six to one."  
  
Whitney laughed again, "Did you really think I'd come here unprepared to handle the situation?" Whitney snapped his fingers and all around them guards appeared with their swords drawn. "Looks like you're coming with me after all. Seize them all for treason and bring Lana to me."  
  
Clark, Jonathan, and Pete dismounted prepared to physically fight off all the guards if need be. "This doesn't look good, Clark, you're still week, you shouldn't even attempt this."  
  
"We've got to keep them safe," Clark answered. Fortunately, it wouldn't come down to it.  
  
"Stand down!" The guards looked over to where the command came from and immediately feel to their knees as Lex approached them. "Whitney, what is the meaning of this!"  
  
"Your Highness," Whitney started, "they ah-kidnapped Lana! I was merely trying to bring her back home!"  
  
"What!" Lana said.  
  
"Quiet Lana, I'm handling this," Whitney said cutting her off.  
  
"I'm sure you were handling this," Lex said looking down at Whitney. "I've had enough of you Whitney and it's finally time for me to do something about it. Let's return to the castle where I'll determine how I'm going to finish this."  
  
~~~  
  
"But I only wrote you yesterday, there's no way you could have received my letter," Lana said to Lex as they entered his study. The Kents, Pete, Chloe and a guarded Whitney were waiting for Lionel and them in the throne room.  
  
"I was already on my way home. Running into you guys on the road was pure luck. Though I'm glad I found you when I did."  
  
Lana shuddered, "Me too, I don't know what Whitney would have done."  
  
Lex took her hand in his, "Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll see what I can do."  
  
A few minutes later Lex and Lana joined the group in the throne room shortly followed by Lionel.  
  
"Lex, how good of you to return so soon," Lionel said taking his seat. "Now do you mind telling me what this is all about?"  
  
"Father, I'm really quite surprised how soon you forget conversations," Lex said taking the seat next to him. "Did I not tell you that I would arrange for Lana's wedding when I got back."  
  
Lionel face was all innocence, "It seems that what was supposed to occur here was a wedding."  
  
Lex reigned in his anger, "I also expressly remember telling you that I didn't want Whitney anywhere near Lana. Do you remember that part?"  
  
"Lex, a divine mandate from God dictates that I run this kingdom," Lionel said with irritation, "I can't be expected to take charge of all your matchmaking schemes as well."  
  
"Always the victim aren't you Father," Lex said turning to the rest of their audience. "Whitney step forward." Whitney moved to stand right in front of the prince. "Did you not in fact lie to me today?"  
  
"Of course not You Highness!" Whitney readily replied.  
  
"So when you said that Lana was being kidnapped that was not a lie?"  
  
"No, they were removing her from the kingdom," he said weakly.  
  
"And you saw who exactly take her by force?"  
  
"Well, no but-"  
  
"Did Lana not in fact leave of her own free will?" he shot at Whitney.  
  
"But she shouldn't be leaving the castle without proper escort," Whitney said by way of explanation.  
  
"And on whose authority were you going to have Clark Kent killed?"  
  
"He was conspiring-"  
  
"On whose authority!" Lex repeated louder.  
  
"No one's," he said feebly.  
  
Lex looked down on Whitney with loathing. He couldn't believe what he had been ready to do to marry Lana. "I forthwith strip you of your title and you are banished from this kingdom. You will be escorted out of this castle and are never to return."  
  
"But Your Highness!" he said outraged. He turned toward Lionel, "Your Majesty?" he said pathetically.  
  
Lionel at Whitney and spoke every word with malevolence, "I told you I was growing tired of you." He motioned to the guards, "Take him away."  
  
"Not just yet," Lex said raising his hand to stop the removal of Whitney, "I want him to hear the joyous news. I have given my consent for Clark to marry Lana." Lex got his desired response from Whitney when his mouth fell open in disbelief. "You may take him away now."  
  
As Whitney was being led away the rest of the group cried out in happiness. Lana turned to Clark and hugged him. "Thank you Lex," she said looking at him over Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Not so fast," Lionel said. Everyone quieted down and looked at the king, "This I can not allow."  
  
"No!" Lana shouted, "Why not?"  
  
"Because you are a Lady, you can not marry below your station. I'm sorry, but I will not allow that to happen." Lionel said. He smiled inwardly as everyone happiness turned to sorrow. He couldn't let them think there would be a happy ending.  
  
"Then it's a good thing that Jonathan Kent is the next Duke of Harrington," Lex said giving his father a haughty look.  
  
"What?" Jonathan asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Lionel turned his full attention on his son, "Yes Lex, what do you mean?"  
  
"Jonathan does the name Marcus Williams mean anything to you?" Lex asked.  
  
Jonathan looked puzzled, "Yes, he is my mother's brother. They had an estranged relationship and I've never met him."  
  
"Your mother's relationship with her family was estranged when she married your father. She was disowned after marrying below her and lost touch with her family," Lex told them. "However, Marcus Williams passed away a few months back and as he had no children of his own left his title to you, I'm guessing as a way to make amends with your family."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," was all Jonathan could manage.  
  
Lex laughed, "No I'm not. The title comes with a few rather large properties and a sizable inheritance. Now, I think that takes care of any objections to Lana marrying below her."  
  
The Kents stood there in shock. None of them dared to believe what was happening. Lionel stood up, "Well congratulations to you both." He turned and left them then.  
  
"Lex this is incredible!" Clark said, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"When the time comes, all you have to say is 'I do,'" Lex said.  
  
Everyone started talking again and Clark turned to Lana. She was crying from happiness and Clark knew exactly how she felt. "Well Lana, I guess it's ok for us to be together now," Clark asked smiling at her.  
  
"Clark, I would have found a way to be with you with or without any inheritance," she said wrapping her arms around him, "and I would have done it because I love you."  
  
Clark brought his hands up to wrap them around Lana as well, "I love you too, Lana. Now neither of us will be lonely ever again." Smiling Clark leaned down and kissed Lana.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a month later and the castle was all a buzz with the impending nuptials. Clark couldn't be happier finally able to marry Lana. They would all be moving to his family's new estate, which, coincidentally, was near one of Lex's properties. Clark was in one of the castle rooms getting ready with Pete. When there was a knock at the door. Clark opened it and a servant was standing there with a note.  
  
"Thank you," Clark said taking it from the servant. He opened the Note and read the quick note.  
  
Meet me up on the north tower.  
  
Lana  
  
Clark smiled, she was probably having some pre-wedding jitters and needed just wanted a moment alone. Clark told Pete that he'd be right back and walked out of his room. When he reached the secluded top of the north tower Lana was already there.  
  
She was standing with her back to him looking out over the land. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and her hair was down blowing around in the breeze. "Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other now?"  
  
Lana turned at the sound of his voice and smiled. When he got close enough to her she stood on her toes and kissed him. "Well then why did you invite me up here?"  
  
"What?" Clark asked kissing her again, "You invited me up here."  
  
Lana pulled back a little, "No I didn't Clark, I got a message from you."  
  
"What's going on here?" Clark wondered aloud.  
  
"I invited you here." Clark and Lana turned quickly at the sound of Whitney's voice.  
  
Clark pulled Lana behind him and away from Whitney's gaze. "How did you get in here?" Lana asked from behind Clark.  
  
"You're not the only one who knows how to sneak in and out of the castle," he said taking a step closer. Clark automatically took a step back, but knew that he didn't have far to go, as there was a limited area on the top of the tower. "I've only come to give you both a wedding present. I thought long and hard about what to get you and then I thought of this," he pulled a knife out from behind his back. "I'm sorry Lana; looks like your second chance to get married isn't going to work out either."  
  
"Whitney, you don't know what you're doing," Clark said trying to turn them so that they could run back down the stairs.  
  
Whitney noticed what he was trying to do and moved in the other direction. "Sorry Clark, no exit that way."  
  
Clark acted quickly; he dashed over to Whitney and knocked the knife out of his hand. He dove for the knife, but realized he'd made the wrong move. Instead of trying to retrieve the knife, Whitney had gone for Lana instead. He was standing behind her and was dragging her over to the side of the tower as she screamed and struggled against him. Reaching the side, Whitney climbed onto the ledge of the tower still holding on to a screaming Lana.  
  
"Stop it Whitney!" Clark shouted.  
  
"It's been great Clark, but I have to go. I think that I'm going to take her with me." He looked Clark in the eye, "I may not have gotten what I want, but I'll be damned if you get it. Say goodbye Lana."  
  
"Clark! Help me!" she screamed.  
  
Clark super sped over to where they were and snatched Lana away from Whitney.  
  
"What the-" but Whitney didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. He lost his balance and fell backwards off the ledge. Clark reached over and grabbed Whitney's arm before he fell. "Let me go!" Whitney yelled at Clark.  
  
"You don't know how badly I want to," Clark answered, "but I can't let you die." He pulled Whitney up and over the ledge. As soon as he had his feet on the ground Whitney tried to make a dash for it. "I don't think so Whitney. Are you alright?" he asked turning to Lana.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up," Lana said.  
  
"Well, let's go find Lex and resolve this problem."  
  
~~~  
  
Lex was furious at Whitney for what he had done. He decided that since Whitney couldn't follow simple instructions that he would need someone watching him so he sent him off to a prison where he wouldn't be a bother to anyone anymore. Finally, it seemed, Lana and Clark could finally be married.  
  
Many people were gathered to watch the ceremony, many of whom neither of them knew but none of that mattered. Clark's parents, Pete, Chloe (whom Lana had finally reconciled with), and Lex were the only ones they cared about. Clark and Lana couldn't stop looking and smiling at each other throughout the ceremony.  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, "you may now kiss the bride."  
  
"I love you," Clark said.  
  
"I love you too." Clark leaned down and kissed Lana and the church erupted into applause. They turned and started heading out of the church. "It seems like it took forever to get here," Lana said as they reached the door.  
  
"Yes, but it was definitely worth it," Clark said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Lana smiled back, "Definitely." They exited the church and headed into their new life together.  
  
A/N: The End!!! What did you all think? ElectricSpyro, he kinda sorta fell off a building, but was saved. I think it's better that he spend the rest of his life in prison, but at least he fell right? Anyway, I hope that you all liked this story. It took a long time to finish! But thanks for sticking it out. Review if you have time! 


	11. Alternate Ending

A/N: I wasn't too happy with the fluffy ending and apparently it didn't go over so well with other people either. I just didn't think that there should be too much hostility floating around. So now I'm just going to leave everyone with a short little alternate ending to make you all happy! So now for the not so happy ending!  
  
~Chapter 11~  
  
The reception started fine, but it wasn't long before Chloe got drunk and started talking loudly about how Lana always won and how her life was so perfect and about how she was really supposed to get Clark. Lana dragged Chloe to a corner to get her to calm down. Chloe overstepped her bounds and Lana ended up slapping Chloe across the face.  
  
Clark saw the exchange and it made him think about Whitney. He was getting off totally easy. Clark went over to Pete and told him what he was thinking. Pete agreed with Clark's line of thought. Clark went over to Lana and interrupted her tirade of Chloe. He told her what he was planning and with a kiss he was off. He and Pete made their way down to the dungeons. They told the guards that they needed to have a few words with Whitney and as soon as the guards left they entered his cell and began beating the living daylights out of him.  
  
Everyone was to busy with diatribes and beatings that they couldn't imagine what was going to happen in just a few seconds. Just outside of earth's atmosphere a huge asteroid three times the size of earth was hurtling straight for them. In the next second it crashed into the earth completely obliterating it. No one lived happily ever after.  
  
A/N: How was that! Just in case anyone took that seriously, let me just reiterate that IT WAS ONLY A JOKE! Anyway, just a bit of an alternate ending. Hope you all liked it! For real, I'm all done now. Let me know what you thought of the new ending! Check out my other Smallville fic, Truth. You can find it by clicking on my pen name. In case anyone likes Harry Potter, I'm also writing one of those as well. See you all next time! 


End file.
